parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
House Mouse
The house mouse (Mus musculus) is one of the most widely distributed and successful mammals in the world. It has dull greyish-brown fur and the tail, which is the same length as the body, is thicker and scalier than that of other species of mice. It is accompanied by a distinctive strong ‘stale’ odour and its presence can easily be detected by means of its droppings. Forms of this species living in association with man (‘commensal’ forms) tend to be larger and darker than ‘wild’ forms, and have longer tails. The voice is a familiar high-pitched ‘squeak'. Roles * It played Harold the Sea Horse in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) See Also *Fancy Mouse *Wood Mouse *Yellow-Necked Mouse *Striped Field Mouse *White-Footed Mouse Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg|The Tigger Movie (2000) PPG Mouse.jpg Mulan Mouse.png Dexter's Lab Mouse.jpg HnK Mice.png CtCD Mouse.jpg HTF Mouse.png legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg StanleytheMouse.jpg CaD Mice.jpg|Cats and Dogs (2001) SDWAY Mouse.png IMG_7701.JPG IMG_7702.JPG|Kiss Me Cat (1953) IMG_7703.JPG IMG_7704.JPG IMG_7705.JPG IMG_7706.JPG IMG_7707.JPG IMG_7708.JPG|King Size Canary (1947) IMG_7709.JPG IMG_4650.PNG IMG_7951.JPG IMG 8157.JPG IMG 0541.PNG IMG 2777.PNG IMG 1219.JPG|The Outsider (1999) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg Squeaky the Mouse.jpg Ignatz.jpeg Maisy.jpeg IMG 9876.PNG IMG 8762.PNG IMG 0378.JPG IMG 9689.PNG IMG 8624.PNG IMG 0140.JPG IMG 8699.PNG IMG 0150.JPG IMG 6529.PNG IMG 1661.PNG IMG 8769.JPG Mouse_ABC_Stop_Motion.png Star_meets_House_Mouse.png|Star & the House Mouse]] Alphabet Train.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Australian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Stuart Little Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Ratatouille Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Arthur Animals